Back to them without them knowing
by carl69
Summary: It's been over one year since Brady left the island in its mission to mature, but missing his brother and the girl of his dreams will make his return possible. But a feeling will make not be shown before their loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

Brady

I was in my apartment in Chicago, were 06:00 am, I was preparing to go running as daily. Actually since I left the island the only thing I could focus is on meeting my goals to mature physically and mentally. After graduation I moved to a department, as the department Aunt Nancy was afraid to meet Mikayla Boomer or in any of the surprises to his brother visits. When I moved I started doing physical activity and methods of struggle (no I will not lie I look 10 times stronger than before) now I can quarrel with 7 people and run for more than 4 hours, besides that I learned to speak French and Italian and I read many books on how to govern and the types of plants in the islands, nor neglect the unique talent that I always (guitar) composed some songs and continued to keep my pace. After all I did my aunt says I'm ready to go, I take this very seriously and surely miss me on the island. She was right I was ready and missed them all (especially a certain girl brown hair), but was afraid that if I do not forgive me, and worst of all hate me and Mikayla.

After talking to my uncles I decided to come back, but as I was afraid I decided to wear something that will help me in case of a plan B, so this is a surprise I decided to rent a plane with my savings. When we were about 20 minutes of arriving I decided to wear my costume and my parachute and place me my stuff. The pilot asks if I'm sure it's here I'll nod and say thank you. Soon I was falling to my island, "my home", the place where my brother and the girl I love with all my heart. For anyone notice my presence I decided to land in the jungle near the dark side but without any risk. I fell as planned and I take the parachute and buried. Now I had to find a hotel before introducing me to the castle. I think it will be fulfilled in three days 18 months since I left, and it was getting dark so I stay at a hotel 500 meters from the castle, arrange my things and lay in bed saying, "See you tomorrow"

Boomer

I was in my room playing pool Boz Boz speak until Brother Most days begin to equal that keep us from leaving the castle.

Boomer: It's really two weeks we do not get out from that accident for which we were punished ago.

Boz: But you broke it.

Boomer: It was you.

Boz: Do not lie! but that's not the point, you have to plan something for us to let go, even for a while.

Boomer: It's true and still a month.

Boz suddenly snapped his fingers and looked at his brother, saying, I have an idea.

Boomer: What?

Boz: Making a music contest for the islanders and the winner to visit the castle wins.

Boomer thought about remembering that he was not very good at singing and what Brady did to prevent Humiliated, however if I had the talent, could not help smiling as she remembered, as she missed him, but I was also very angry with time the for the way he left.

Boz: Boom you okay?

Boomer: Yeah, just remembered.

Boz: And you agree?

Boomer: Yeah, well let us out and maybe fun.

Boz: Well tell them to go to Mason and Mikayla to organize everything.

The two left heading to the throne room where they were watching Mason and Mikayla.

Mikayla

I was with my dad watching around the castle thinking about a person which was over a year ago and yet I still think it was my fault. Until I went I did not know what I felt for him, I must admit that when I kissed him to save him from the spell of the evil king felt butterflies in the stomach, but did not know what it was until I left. In three days will be 18 months and every time I think about it I start to mourn. Suddenly the sound of the cry of the kings took me out of my thoughts.

Boomer and Boz go down the stairs until you reach the center of the room where they call me and my dad. When we got to where are they I ask: What happens to them?

Boz: Shut up! You question me as my ex-girlfriend.

Mikayla only growls softly.

Mason: What happens my kings?

Boomer: We are tired of staying here every day ...

Mikayla cut it and said: That's your fault for crashing the real car in the armory.

Boomer: Let me finish, the fact is that we came to Boz and me make a music contest and the winner a tour of the castle wins.

Mikayla thinks as they came to make a singing contest, just as we are about 18 months of disappearance of King Brady then to invent an excuse she tells them are met: My kings that's good, but you think ¿that the people will participate only for a visit?

Boomer thinks for a while and then said: I desire is that we can meet concede.

Boz high-fives with his brother and said: Well thought Boom

Mason: It is a good idea as kings, but what does it come all this?

Boz: It's because we want to come here even just for a while.

My dad looks at me to see if I agreed, I just nod. And then he says: Okay my kings we'll organize everything for within three days.

Boomer: Okay Mason, let Boz.

Kings out of the room heading for his room, while I thought that in three days will be one of the most painful days I'll have, because apart from 18 months to meet, I have to attend a music concert. Which reminds me of the singing as well. I remember when I sang "Live like Kings" right here, thinking that escapes me a tear down my cheek. My dad seems to notice and ask me: Daughter Are they right?

I just clean my tear and nod, and say, If Daddy, goodnight.

Mason

As I received the news of the kings look at my daughter and she just nodded I went to the kings told them: Okay my kings we'll organize everything.

Boomer: Okay Mason, Boz will.

As kings were my daughter look again to see that he left a tear, as this father distressed me and said, Daughter Are Good?

Mikayla: Yes dad, goodnight.

And then I watched as she walked to her room, I knew she still felt guilty about the departure of Brady King Island, but I insisted to forget it because it was not his fault. Thinking about it I went to my room telling me that tomorrow will be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**First I want to clarify amend chapter 1, but only some facts wrong. **

**I also want to clarify that pair of kings is not mine. **

**Chapter 2: **

**_Brady _**

I got up at 08:00 am, it had been a long and tiring journey, directly went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then remove the luggage of my suitcase (which do not remove it last night because I was tired) and ordered, by the way I put on shorts and a shirt and prepared to go running. I also want to see how everything goes around the island, but most important is to see my family, especially Mikayla, if only in the distance just want to see them. Finally I put on contact lenses and I adjust well to me the wig will not fall out and leave the hotel. I must be a mile of the castle so first I'll go to a cafe for a drink and then will run around the island for an hour to finally return to the castle. I decided to start running, at the beginning everything looked the same since I left, and my distraction clash with someone ...

_**Mikayla **_

I woke up at 07:00 am, I immediately went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then go down to breakfast with my dad. Going down I see him sitting in a chair eating breakfast and say, Daddy Day Buenos sleep well?

Mason: Hello daughter, if and You?

Mikayla: While.

Mason: I noticed that Mikayla distracted lately these mass and longer you put so much emphasis on training. Is something wrong?

The question of my dad surprised me as I sat and watched intently coffee in the rate was trying to think of a good answer to me not again ask the same question again. But my father again took the floor: Do you miss it?

I should have taken a long time to think of an answer he realized my situation was getting worse, and could not hide it so I just said, If

Mason: But you know it's not your fault is it daughter?

Mikayla: If potato is just miss him so much. I was telling all my dad and I could not prevent me out a tear. My father is coming to notice and I'll return immediately embraces the hug, we were like that for a minute until my dad pulled away and said: Because you're not running around or trains, or you could take the day daughter .

Look at my father's eyes, he sought to distract me for a while, but I knew I could not leave him alone with the Kings so I said: Papa both know you'll not only with kings but I'd run to distract .

Mason: That sounds good, I'm good at organizing the project requested by the kings. It gives me a kiss on the forehead and says fun daughter.

And so he goes leaving me thinking that maybe I should forget, but I knew I could not help thinking that in this I decided to do what I told my dad I was going to do. I went to my room to change to get ready to run, once I was ready I left the castle running. Actually I was a bit distracting, but it suddenly came to me a picture of me and hugged and Brady clash with someone. I immediately stop and he was going to apologize, but he was ahead as he rose and said: Sorry, I was distracted.

His voice sounded familiar from somewhere, but I do not remember having ever seen around here someone with blond hair, blue eyes and good physical. Stop watch and said, excuse me you I was too distracted.

Stranger: It's because this island is so beautiful that one is distracted by the scenery.

There said something that caught my attention, knowing the island is, therefore must be new around here and ask: Are you back on the island?

The slow time to respond and looked nervous, but then his face changed to a more serious and held out his hand and said: Yes, I'm Bruce.

I answered the greeting and said: Nice to meet you, I'm Mikayla.

_**Brady **_

As I got up I saw her face she was just as I remembered how beautiful, her brown hair with beautiful hazel eyes. But suddenly I remembered we had crashed and I was responsible so I said: Sorry, I was distracted.

She watched me for a while and then said: Excuse you I was too distracted.

Brady: It's because this island is so beautiful that one is distracted by the scenery.

Mikayla: You're back on the island? Immediately I had to think to say, he was not yet ready to tell you who I really am, so I have to improvise. She seems to notice my nervousness so I extend the arm and say, Yes, I'm Bruce.

Mikayla: Nice to meet you, I'm Mikayla. In fact when I went to touch her skin, her soft skin, I felt a spark ran through my whole body, such as missed.

_**Mikayla **_

As I felt his hand touch an electric current through my body, made me feel safe and I felt I already knew. When finished with the greeting I focused on how it was new had to know he was in Kinkow, and if it was a threat so I asked: What brings you here?

Brady: I'm a tourist island hopping, meeting places and was looking around.

I had to know more than the so I asked: Do you want to guide you through the village to meet him?

Brady: Please, if there is trouble.

Mikayla: Of course not, come I'll show you the main sights of the city.

And that's how I showed most of the island, seemed to be paying attention and I was distracting me from my thoughts, until we got to where we are and ask: And well you think?

Brady: The fact that the island is fine, but I have a couple of questions.

Mikayla: What?

Brady: Why no libraries? Why not teach foreign languages ? Under what conditions are the hospitals?

Those were many questions asked by a tourist who seems interested in the education and health of our island. So try to answer as simple as possible: There is a library at school but has a lot of information and foreign languages not taught because nobody knows other languages, and the conditions of hospitals is not very good as there is no many funds. He felt terrified by my answer and I could see in his eyes that he felt guilty for something and then said, And the king Boomer is aware of this situation?

Mikayla: Two kings.

Brady: But King Brady was over a year ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Mikayla **_

How dare you name the Brady name like that, you do not hear very often in the island only what we said me and my dad sometimes. Hiso Suddenly I remember what I was trying to forget and could not help me out a tear down her cheek. The seem to notice and put a hand on his shoulder and wonder: Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?

It looked sweet caring for someone he met an hour ago, I just wipe the tear, straighten me and said: Yes, thank you.

Brady: And who is the other king or queen?

Mikayla: The day the king went Brady was a storm and that storm boat dwellers Mindu get stuck outside the castle, on the ship King Boz until then was the king of Mindu was. Boz King, King Brady and King Boomer were triplets, but King Boz was lost when he was a baby, and now shares the throne appeared with King Boomer.

That was a long explanation more or less what happened since King Brady went, he seemed to be paying attention and I could see the happiness in their eyes Boz name the king.

_**Brady **_

I was paying attention to the explanation of Mikayla on almost happened after I left, I will not lie I was happy when I said I have another brother, so Boomer had to not be alone all the time. The thought that you have been together as long as I was not hiso me feel more relaxed. When I looked at Mikayla, she was watching this hiso me uncomfortable, but I had something else to do so I asked him to guide me to the castle. She accepted graciously. On the way I asked some of the history of Kinkow, because when he was king mostly was not paying attention to what Mason told us, now I realize how bad I did on ignore in each of the counsels and in the way also named the adventures that was since I arrived and Boomer, and how those adventures continued with Boz, she looked so cute laughing at the silly things that we were sending me and my brother. It was a very good talk until we got to the castle and Mikayla said pointing at him: This is the castle.

He had not changed much, but I was curious to see something being built outside the castle so I asked Mikayla: What are they doing there?

Mikayla: The kings asked us to do a singing competition for the island, some want to entertain both confinement.

Brady: Closure? But if they are kings.

Mikayla: It may be kings, but sometimes they cross the line. A few weeks ago the real car crashed into the armory hiso what we lose several weapons. Then my dad and I decided to put them a point.

So my brothers did something serious, note that have not changed much, as I have now another view now understand the behavior Mason and Mikayla were with us when we did something that we considered fun but we were actually doing a bad to the island. Now I think Mikayla was right when he talked to Candace about how immature I was and I had to mature, now I am sure that the decision made was the correct one. Look near where it seemed they were setting the stage and saw Mason, the best advisor I could find in my life, sorry I was not listening at the time, but now I came to change that. Mikayla thought I saw where I was looking and said: This is my dad is the royal counselor of kings and chief security guard, will you know? Without hesitation I nodded but was afraid to see how reactionary to see his daughter with a stranger, but missed the second was like our father always told us the good deeds that my father hiso the island. Being close I offered her arm to greet him and said: Hello, my name is Bruce.

Mason greeted me and told me: Nice to meet Bruce. Hiso stronger grip and I walk a little to his side to whisper in my ear your hands away from my daughter. I could not help but laugh at your comment because I already beat one night to go out with Mikayla, so he can not refuse, but as I was looking for Mikayla and Brady and not Bruce whispered, Quiet, I'm not interested his daughter. That seemed to calm him down because I loosened the grip and let me take my hand.

Then I hear two voices talking behind me, turned around to see Boomer talking to a tall red-haired boy who was eating an apple (that should be my other brother). Boomer had not changed much looked the same height as

Weight, the other red hair I think Mikayla told me his name was Boz was higher seemed to be eating the banana with his foot, it was striking but gave me very important because now I knew they were both my brothers was happy to see them.

Mikayla told me: Please wait here.

I stay near the stage watching as they were putting together, and indeed they were struggling because the stage was running perfect. As I turned I could see Mikayla talking to kings, apparently it was challenging to get out of the castle, you must be at your punishment. But then I saw coming towards me, that do not know, still not ready to reveal.

Boomer: Hello I'm Boomer and my brother Boz

_**Mikayla **_

Apparently Bruce was handling the situation well and I wanted to meet my father and seeing him did not run even after my dad has told you what he said I'm sure it was a threat. I was also watching the scene they were building for the show, I have to admit it's attractive but I feel like hiding something and also know him from somewhere, that does not remove my eyes from him. Could see that the Kings were coming toward us, but they did coming over here if they knew perfectly well that they could not leave the castle for a few more weeks. So I decided to talk to them but first I told Bruce to stay around here and still I have some things to say.

When I was close enough to the kings said to them: What do they do here?

Boz: We want to see all is well for the show.

Mikayla: We have all well controlled to return to the castle.

Boomer: Dale Mikayla just want to see, I promise I will not touch anything, right Boz?

Boz: Clear Mikayla trust us.

I knew I should not trust them because they are able to destroy everything and that would delay us in our work, but as I said pitied: Okay, but stay where I can see them.

Boomer: Mikayla who is that guy?

Mikayla: Someone I met while running, is called Bruce.

Boz: Let's meet Boom

Boomer: Yeah, it might not be such a killjoy as Mikayla and Mason.

I will stop both before vallan towards Bruce and said: Listen he's a tourist, normally we do not get many because of the dark side, so I do not scare, perhaps speak better of us with the other islands .

Boz: Okay Mikayla not want this guy away from you.

I blushed at the comment for Boz since it was not what I had said and I said: I did not say that only told you not to scare with his antics, okay?

Boomer: Okay calm, let Boz.

_**Boomer **_

Boz We were in the room trying to entertain in any form until Boz cry: I'm sick of this prison already!

Boomer: Quiet Boz, you know well that we can not get out.

Boz: I know, but I'm sick.

Boomer: If I do well.

Boz: What if we will see how it is working for the show?

Boomer: Dale, after all we are the kings and can be commanded to look a job for us.

Boz: Oh! Boomer those were many words are you okay?

Boomer: I do not think this closure is changing me. Boz'm afraid

In fact if I was afraid because more than two weeks all we do is stay in the castle and I think that is affecting me head, I think that I may not last much longer ago.

Boz: Let's get out of here brother maybe you're feeling better.

We left our room and went downstairs and saw that between the output of the castle we stood one obstacle that Roger was so I told him to leave:

Hey Roger because they go to the beach to catch some sun.

Roger: But Mikayla gave me strict orders to watch them and not let them out.

Boz: Roger quiet we will not go.

Boomer: addition is bikini season.

Roger: Then my kings with your permission, I'm going.

We went out to meet the construction stage in front of us and Mikayla with a blonde guy, so we were closer, but saw Mikayla walking in our direction and saw that the best we could do was to stay standing on our site.

Mikayla: What do you do here?

Boz: We want to see all is well for the show.

Mikayla: We have all well controlled to return to the castle.

Boomer: Dale Mikayla just want to see, I promise I will not touch anything, right Boz?

Boz: Clear Mikayla trust us.

Mikayla: Okay, but stay where I can see them.

I had to know who that guy over there so I said: Mikayla who is that guy?

Mikayla: Someone I met while running, is called Bruce.

Boz: Let's meet Boom

Boomer: Yeah, it might not be such a killjoy as Mikayla and Mason.

As we drove to meet the guy, Mikayla us stop and said: Listen he's a tourist, normally we do not get many because of the dark side, so I do not scare, perhaps best of us talk to the other islands.

Boz: Okay Mikayla not want this guy away from you.

I could see as she blushed at the comment of Boz, but then said:

I say that not only told you not to scare with his antics, okay?

But if we never scare the people, but I think to go see the stage and the new guy decided to cut this talk and I said, Okay, we Boz quiet.

We headed towards Bruce, and once we were face to face I said: Hello I'm Boomer and Boz is my brother.


End file.
